Without You I'm Nothing
by Varelia Ashtray Girl
Summary: Desesperado por lo que pasará, Harry se arma de valor y dirá lo que su corazón guarda, ¿El destino lo premiará por su declaración o no? Lean.. HHr..Oneshot!..dejen review si les gusta. Bye


Nota de la Autora:

Aquí mi segundo Oneshot, una idea que surgió mientras escuchaba esta canción.

Without You I'm Nothing de Placebo, la letra en negrilla cursiva pertenece a ellos y en especial a su letrista Brian Molko (vocalista).

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a todos los que pagaron una millonada por ellos, yo no gano dinero con esto. Es por pura diversión.

Dejen **REVIEWS** con su opinión. Eso es como el insentivo y única paga para nosotros los escritores de fics.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WITHOUT YOU I'M NOTHING**

**_By Varelia Ashtray Girl_**

Sí, sin ti no soy nada.

Me di cuenta muy tarde de todo esto, demasiado tarde creo.

Te tuve casi toda mi vida aquí conmigo y no fui capaz de ver lo especial que eras para mí. No puedo creer todas las veces que me haz protegido, que he llorado en tu regazo como lo hago ahora, esta noche que he entendido lo que se avecina.

_**Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide.  
I'll take it by your side.**_

Ahora te alejas, me dejas para no recuperarte nunca más. Pero te digo una cosa sin ti no soy absolutamente nada.

No puedo hacer nada para impedir lo inminente, te casarás con él. Con quién fue capaz de ver lo hermosa y valiosa que eras en el momento adecuado, no como yo que lo he notado en el momento menos indicado para decirte lo que siento.

Él te merece, es mi mejor amigo y yo estoy con su hermana. Pero me es imposible imaginar la vida sin ti, sé que seguirás siendo mi amiga, una vez me lo dijiste "_Siempre seré tu amiga, pase lo que pase, hagamos lo que hagamos, vivos o muertos", _seguimos vivos pero muero a cada momento que te veo con él, pero luego ese sentimiento se va porque te veo feliz en sus brazos y eso me conforta de alguna manera. Por eso digo que lo tomo por tu lado, si tú eres feliz no voy a impedirlo.

_**Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide.  
I'll take it by your side.**_

Sueño con tenerte entre mis brazos, con que me digas que me amas, que me digas que no me dejarás nunca y que por fin podré se tuyo para siempre pero esta vez no oculto tras una máscara de mejor amigo, si no como tu novio, tu pareja, tu amante, tu hombre, tu confidente, tu esposo, tu todo.

También debo imaginarte con él, son tantos sentimientos los que tengo al pensar en eso. Celos, porque es él a quien quieres, rabia por no ser yo al que besas con ternura, decepción conmigo por ser egoísta y pensar que sólo serías feliz conmigo.

Te vas de mi departamento luego de sólo consolarme, crees que he tenido una pelea con la mujer que para todos supuestamente amo.

Ahora pienso en ella, intento compararla contigo pero es imposible, son tan diferentes. Ella jamás se preocupa por lo que yo siento, siempre es ella…ella…ella. Tú no eres ególatra más bien eres la persona más preocupada por los demás que conozco y seguro conoceré. Pero lo que realmente me interesa es que te preocupas de mí, sin esperar nada a cambio, me escuchas y me quieres por lo que soy y no por lo que represento al mundo mágico, me quieres sólo por ser yo. Pero no me amas, no soy nada más que tu mejor amigo.

_**Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies.  
I'll take it by your side.**_

Ya ha pasado una media hora desde que me dejaste aquí sentado en un sillón, llorando, dijiste que vendrías mañana por la mañana pero que ahora debías irte. No vives aún con él, por lo que puedo estar seguro que te irás sola a la cama en cuanto llegues a tu casa, es muy tarde para que él te esté esperando. Tocan la puerta, es ella, la mujer a la cual debo amar, por el bien de tu relación, por no amargarte la vida, por hacerla feliz aunque no me merezca.

Me besa en los labios al entrar, pero no es lo mismo que al pensar que fueras tú la que lo hace. Debo hablar con ella, no soporto más esta mentira. Debo decirle que no la amo, que nunca la amaré, que no siga engañándose, que me deje por su bien. No puedo decirle que te amo, no es lo correcto en este momento, no a un mes de tu matrimonio con mi mejor amigo. Ella se sienta frente a mí y me pregunta que me sucede, dudo en si decírselo, me mantengo en silencio y se acerca a mí, me abraza pero no siento la misma calidez que cuando tú lo haces. Su abrazo es frío, sin amor, sin esa real preocupación que me demuestras tú al retenerme entre tus brazos. Me alejo de ella, no quiero su falsa compasión. Decido decírselo, tomo sus manos, debe creer que le propondré matrimonio pero se equivoca, le digo que me están pasando cosas extrañas, que necesito tiempo para pensar y que ella me confunde, necesito estar solo, le digo que no se lo tome a mal que estoy pasando por problemas y lo que menos necesito ahora es una relación que no esta funcionando bien, ella se enfurece pero acepta mi propuesta de acabar la relación, me golpea la cara con la palma de su mano, y antes de salir de mi departamento me dice que soy un imbécil y me hace un gesto obsceno con la mano.

_**Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide.  
I'll take it by your side.**_

Me quedo allí desconcertado, me he quedado solo, ahora ni siquiera tengo ese falso amor de Ginny.

Pero no daba más, me estaba volviendo loco con toda esa presión, la madre de Ginny, mi ex suegra y la tuya, me preguntaba cada vez que me veía cuando me casaría con su hija, como lo estaba haciendo su hijo, mi mejor amigo, tu novio.

_**tick – tock**_

Paso una hora desde que mi ex novia se fue, sigo allí pensando en ti, en como te diré todo lo que siento, en como no sentirme humillado cuando me digas que tú sólo me quieres como amigos, me recordarás que te casarás con mi mejor amigo, me recordarás que no somos más que amigos. Me harás sufrir pero no más que lo que sufro ahora, sé que no lo harás porque quieres, tú jamás querrías herirme. Más bien siempre has cuidado de mí, pero ahora no podrás, es inevitable que tu rechazo no me duela aunque sé que lo harás de la mejor manera.

_**tick – tock**_

Ha pasado otra hora, ya son las doce de la noche, me pongo de pie, busco un abrigo, es primavera pero aún la noche es fría, salgo de mi hogar, ese que me gustaría compartir contigo, miro la oscura y solitaria calle, me dispongo a caminar para aclarar mi mente, sin querer tomo rumbo a tu hogar que no queda demasiado lejos, sin darme cuenta llego a él. He decidido decírtelo y olvidarte, no quiero meterme en tu relación más de lo que lo haré diciéndote lo que siento, te pediré que busques otro padrino de bodas para Ron, no puedo ser el testigo de tu unión con él, se me partiría el alma estar allí.

_**tick – tock**_

Subo lentamente los escalones del frontis del edificio donde vives, va saliendo una pareja y aprovecho para entrar, subo lentamente y muy nervioso cada escalón de la larga escalera que me lleva al último piso del edificio, donde se encuentra tu departamento, llego al piso, busco tu puerta con la mirada, la encuentro, doy un par de pasos y me encuentro frente a ella, dudo por un momento en el que me vuelvo y pienso en bajar las escaleras, pero me detengo, volteo de nuevo, pongo mi dedo índice delante del botón del timbre pero no lo toco, me aterra hacerlo, dudo durante casi un minuto hasta que lo hago.

_**tick - tick **_

En ese momento me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, comienzo a caminar nerviosamente frente a tu puerta, tardas en abrirme, quizás no estás, quizás estás durmiendo con él y no me abrirás, quizás sólo tardas porque estabas durmiendo, no lo sé, me volteo para comenzar a bajar las escaleras, pero antes de que ponga un pie en ella escucho que se abre la puerta, volteo de nuevo y me dices:

- Harry¿Qué haces aquí?- me miras muy sorprendida por mi visita a esa hora y respondo:

- Necesito hablar contigo.- esto lo digo muy serio, ocultando el nerviosismo que me invade.

- Pasa.-me dices y abres la puerta, te cubres bien con la bata de baño de seda que llevas puesta para ocultar tu cuerpo que solo lleva un pijama si no me equivoco, entro, cierras la puerta y me dices que me siente, me saco el abrigo, me ofreces algo para tomar y acepto un vaso de agua para mantenerte ocupada mientras busco las palabras para decirte lo que siento. Vuelves de la cocina con el vaso que te pedí, me lo das y rozo mi mano con tus dedos, en ese momento comienzo a sentir una electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo desde el punto de contacto hasta el último vello de mi piel, pero bajo la cara, avergonzado de lo que me sucede.

_**tick – tick**_

Mientas te sientas frente a mí y me dices:

- ¿Qué es tan importante como para venir casi a las una de la madrugada a hablar conmigo?-preguntas un tanto molesta pero a la vez muy intrigada por lo que me debe estar pasando.

- Necesitaba hablar algo, no puedo más, necesitaba hablarlo contigo.-digo muy nervioso y eso lo notas.

- ¿Qué sucede?-me preguntas ahora más preocupada que antes, eso es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, siempre estás atenta lo que me sucede…a como me siento, me encanta que lo hagas.

- Luego de que te fueras, al poco rato llegó Ginny-comencé para aclararte primero que no me consolabas por haber discutido con ella- en realidad no había discutido con ella, pero si lo hice ahora y terminamos, se fue muy enojada luego que le dijera que necesitaba un tiempo.-es todo lo que logro decir, ahora espero una de tus preguntas para que me ayudes a seguir con lo que quiero decirte.

-¿Por qué llorabas si no habías tenido una discusión con ella y por qué le pediste un tiempo?-preguntas tremendamente intrigada.

- Porque estaba desesperado por la misma situación por la cual le pedí un tiempo.- ahora me quedo en silencio, no soy capaz de decirte que te amo, soy un cobarde.

- ¿Cuál es esa situación?-me preguntas ahora clavando tu hermosa mirada en mi rostro, no me atrevo a mirarte.

_**tick – tock**_

Pero un impulso desesperado me hace decir:

- Necesito que busques a alguien para que sea padrino de bodas de Ron, y te pido que me perdones por lo que voy a decirte.-estoy totalmente desesperado, ya no sé que decirte.

-A ver, primero terminas con Ginny por algo que aún no me dices, luego me pides que busque otro padrino de bodas cuando con Ron lo único que queremos es que nuestro mejor amigo- me duelen esas palabras "mejor amigo"- sea esa persona, y tercero me pides perdón por algo que aún no me dices, Harry ¿Qué te sucede¿Qué es eso que te impide ser nuestro padrino de bodas y que te hace terminar con Ginny?- preguntas muy intrigada y te acercas a mi, te poner de rodillas y me tomas las manos, te ves hermosa ahí frente a mi, sólo te miro de reojo no soy capaz de mirarte a la cara para decirte que te amo.

_**I'm unclean, a libertine**_

- No voy a poder estar en la boda, me voy de viaje y no sé cuando regresaré- miento en parte, pero te digo la verdad que no estaré en tu boda, obviamente ese no es el verdadero motivo.

- Pero Harry tú sabías desde hace meses que queríamos que tú fueras el padrino, además no nos habías dicho nada, podríamos haber corrido la fecha del matrimonio, no creo que sea fácil hacerlo ahora.-me dices un tanto molesta pero a la vez muy sorprendida por mi excusa, te alejas un poco de mí pero sigues allí de rodillas frente a mí.

- Lo siento, ha salido de improviso, no puedo cambiar ese viaje.-seguí mintiéndote pero no fui capaz de seguir argumentando.

- Espera¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto de tu viaje repentino con tu ruptura con Ginny?- preguntas uniendo las ideas. No doy más debo decírtelo.

- En realidad acepté ese viaje porque no quiero ver más a Ginny y estar en la boda no será lo mejor, para mañana toda su familia me estará odiando por haber roto con ella.- me acobardo y vuelvo a mentirte, pero de a poco voy sacando la verdad.

- Pero Harry ¿Por qué terminaron?- preguntas aún más intrigada.

-Terminamos porque no la quiero, yo amo a otra mujer.- acabo de decirlo y sé que me interrogarás hasta saber quien es y no sé si me atreva a decirte la verdad.

_**And every time you vent your spleen,**_

- Ya veo, pero Harry yo quiero que estés de todas maneras en la boda, si Ron se enoja contigo por lo de Ginny eso no importa, yo quiero que estés allí, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te pierdas un momento tan importante para mí.-sólo por ese argumento estaría en tu boda, pero me moriría al ver como te unes para siempre con él.

- De verdad Hermione, lo siento pero ahora no puedo decirle a mi jefe que no viajaré.-miento y me duele el corazón hacerlo contigo.

- ¿Te vas con esa mujer a quien amas?- me preguntas tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a mi comportamiento.

- No, ella ni siquiera sabe que la amo, y seguro ella no me ama.- respondo dolido.

- ¿Quién es?- me preguntas, ahora si que no sé que decirte me acabas de pedir que te diga la verdad y no me atrevo.

- Eso no importa, ella no me quiere y está con otro.-dije mientras se me partía el corazón.

- Ah, lo siento, pero al menos dime quien es ¿o no confías en mí?-me pones a prueba y respondo:

- No eso Hermione, tú sabes que eres en quien más confío en toda la faz de la tierra.- esto lo digo de corazón porque es la verdad.

- Entonces dímelo.-me presionas pero no sé como decírtelo. Suena algo que se rompió en la cocina, te pones de pie para ir a ver, dejo el vaso que no he probado en la mesa y vuelvo a sentarme. Vuelves y me dices que fue Croockshanks. Cuando te sientas nuevamente frente a mí, te pregunto algo que siempre he dudado.

_**I seem to lose the power of speech,**_

- ¿Lo quieres?-me miras confusa y dices:

- ¿Qué cosa?, no entiendo a que te refieres Harry.- confundida por mi extraña pregunta. Pero vuelvo a cuestionar.

- ¿Te casas con Ron porque lo amas?- no logro mirarte porque temo a tu respuesta.

- Es obvio que me caso con él por que lo quiero, eso lo hace feliz y yo quiero que él sea feliz.-dices sorprendida por mi pregunta.

- Respóndeme¿Lo amas o te casas con él por qué lo harás feliz, aunque eso no te haga feliz a ti?- ahora te miro y al parecer te he puesto en aprietos por la forma en que me miras.

- Soy como un libro abierto para ti ¿verdad?- me dices bajando la mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-te pregunto más intrigado que nunca por el efecto de mi pregunta desesperada.

- A que diste justo en mi mayor secreto, pero como buen amigo lo ocultarás ¿verdad?- me cuestionas y yo respondo a mi pesar, porque me has llamado tu mejor amigo y esas palabras me duelen.

- Siempre guardaré tus secretos Hermione.-digo nuevamente la verdad.

- No lo amo, yo también quiero a otra persona Harry, pero me casaré, esa persona ya ama a otra y quizás termine amando a Ron, como él a mí.- respondes cabizbaja.

- No te engañes, si no lo amas aún estás a tiempo de evitar la boda.-te digo desesperado.

- ¿Pero de que me sirve quedarme sola cuando puedo quedarme con Ron, que fuera de todo me ama y lo hago feliz casándome con él?-dices molesta conmigo por ponerte en esa situación.

_**Your slipping slowly from my reach.**_

- ¿A quién amas Hermione?- pregunto apenado por la respuesta que me quitará todas las esperanzas que he sacado cuando dijiste que no amabas a Ron.

- Eso lo pregunté yo primero.-me respondes y ahora temo por mi respuesta.

- ¿De qué sirve que lo sepas?, lo único que necesitas saber es que por esa maravillosa mujer he dejado a Ginny.-digo aterrado y feliz por decirte maravillosa aunque no sepas que eres tú.

- Perfecto, entonces no te diré quien ese hombre que se robó mi corazón hace tantos años.-dices dolida por mi silencio.

- Si me lo dices, prometo ir a la boda, haré todo lo humanamente posible por correr la fecha de mi partida.- te digo eso en un acto desesperado por saber quien ese asqueroso ladrón del corazón de mi amada.

- Está bien, pero no te diré su nombre aún y tú deberás decirme cosas de tu "amada" para que quedemos a mano.-me dices un tanto divertida por la situación.

- Está bien pero tampoco te diré su nombre aún.-accedo sólo por curiosidad, cada palabra tuya me duele.

- Bien, él es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, lo conocí hace años y en cuanto crucé palabras con él me robó el corazón, tardé en darme cuenta que lo amaba, para mi desgracia ya estaba con Ron y no podía echarme para atrás y destrozar el corazón de mi futuro esposo.-me dices sentándote a mi lado. Me he desesperado y he empezado a llorar, no soy capaz de seguir escuchando más maravillas de ese maldito. Me miras con ternura, me haces cariño en la cara para consolarme, pones mi cabeza en tu regazo mientras me acaricias el cabello y te digo:

- Hermione, la amo tanto y ella le ha entregado el corazón a otro.-aún no soy capaz de decírtelo, me aferro a tus piernas mientras emito sollozos de desesperación mientras se me rompe el alma.

_**You grow me like an evergreen,**_

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?-dices, es una frase irónica para mí, es lo que estado tratando de hacer desde que llegué a tu departamento.

- Eso es lo que he tratado de hacer, pero soy un cobarde.-respondo con la verdad, aún me acaricias el cabello.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a decírselo?-preguntas con una voz tierna que sólo usas cuando me quieres ayudar desde lo profundo de tu alma.

- Sí, pero yo creo que ella me rechazará, está enamorada de otro hombre.-digo sinceramente.

- A ver Harry mírame.-me dices tomando mi barbilla, me incorporo y te miro a los ojos, vuelvo a llorar de dolor.- Se me parte el alma verte así-_¿Cómo si tu no me amas, pensé que eso me pasaba a mí que te amo?_- dime ¿Quién te hace sufrir tanto?

Aún no quitas tu delicada mano de mi barbilla y me haces seguir mirándote, tu mirada me atraviesa y no puedo más que decirte, de una vez por todas, la verdad.

- Tú.- es lo único que logro articular. Quitas tu mano, bajas la mirada, seguro no esperabas esto. Vuelvo hablar al recuperar la cordura mientras me pongo de pie, sigues sin mirarme.

- No puedo estar en tu boda porque te amo, se me partiría el alma ver como te unes a él si ni siquiera lo amas, siento hacerte esto, pero no dabas más y entiendo si no quieres volver a verme, ahora mejor me voy, he dicho demasiado por hoy.- me volteo y tomo rumbo a la puerta, más destrozado que nunca pero aliviado porque te dije la verdad.

- ¿Es qué aún no entiendes?- me dices en voz baja, como entre sollozos, preocupado me volteo para preguntar.

- No sé de que hablas¿Qué más debo entender aparte de que no me amas?-digo mientras se me desgarra el corazón al recordar que no me amas.

_**You never see the lonely me at all**_

- Eres imbécil¿Por qué me haces esto ahora que me voy a casar con Ron?-preguntas con tus hermosos ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas.

- Hermione, de verdad que lo siento, pero no soportaba un minuto más de mi vida sin decirte la verdad, sin decirte que te amo como nunca he amado nadie y creo que amaré.-respondo mientras que las lágrimas que caen de mis ojos queman mi piel, porque sé que no me amas.

- Cumpliré el trato, tú me has dicho a quien amas, yo también te lo diré pero debes prometerme que me ayudarás después.-dices calmándote un poco y me haces una seña para que me siente a tu lado.

- Por ti daría mi vida si con eso te ayudo.-digo con convicción, respondes con una fugaz sonrisa a mi respuesta.

- Ese hombre que robó mi corazón hace tantos años, es alguien por el que haría cualquier cosa, por él sería capaz de dar mi vida y todo lo que tengo. Por ese hombre he guardado mi cuerpo, Ron jamás a dormido conmigo, lo he convencido de que deseo entregarle mi virginidad la noche de bodas, pero es mentira, la única razón por la que no he hecho el amor con él es porque siempre he deseado entregarle eso al hombre que amo, Harry he esperado tanto para decirle que lo amo, tanto que había perdido toda esperanza y había aceptado casarme con Ron para olvidarlo. Pero no puedo, Harry ese hombre eres tú.-me dices bañada en lágrimas, te veo a los ojos, mi corazón se ha llenado, una felicidad infinita me invade, tomo tu rostro con delicadeza, me acerco lentamente, nervioso por querer recordar cada segundo, cada movimiento del momento más feliz de mi vida, por fin te beso y me correspondes entre lágrimas que no son sólo tuyas, yo también lloro, nuestro beso transmite una cantidad de emociones incalculables, es tierno pero a la vez apasionado, lleno de amor y deseo contenido durante mucho tiempo, no quiero dejar de besar tus labios, de sentir tu boca, de sentir tu lengua jugar con la mía, pero nos separamos se nos ha acabado el aire y respiro como si no lo hubiese hecho durante horas al igual que tú.

_**I...**_

Entonces rompo el silencio y te digo:

-Te amo, Hermione, te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.-vuelvo a apoderarme tus labios, vuelves a corresponderme, poco a poco me empujas para que quede recostado en el sillón y tú sobre mí, volvemos a separarnos y esta vez tú hablas:

- Yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.-me respondes y vuelves a inclinarte, esta vez tú te apoderas de mis labios, puedo sentir todo el amor, pasión a cada roce de tus labios con los míos. Rompes el beso, te pones de pie, te miro extrañado y me tomas la mano, me pongo de pie junto a ti, te abrazo y vuelvo a besarte, como si temiera perderte al no hacerlo. Terminamos el beso y me comienzas a caminar sin soltar mi mano, vamos a tu habitación, entiendo de inmediato, cuando llegamos no te molestas en cerrar la puerta, me siento en la cama y te contemplo, dejas caer tu bata, dejando ver tu cuerpo, cubierto por un pijama de seda beige, la camiseta tiene un escote en "v" que deja ver el comienzo de tus senos y deja al descubierto tus hombros, el pantalón es corto, tanto que deja ver toda la extensión de tus blancas piernas.

_**Take the plan, spin it sideways.**_

Tomo tu cintura y te acerco a mí, me empujas hacia atrás y vuelves a besarme, vuelvo a incorporarme mientras te beso, te sientas sobre mí y comienzo a besar tu cuello, enredas tus dedos en mi cabellera mientras cierras los ojos y emites gemidos que sólo logran incentivar mis besos en esa zona, mis manos recorren tu vientre y espalda. Te alejas un poco y te miro a los ojos, en ellos veo deseo pero también mucho amor, buscas la base de mi camiseta y me la quitas, vuelvo a besarte en los labios, acaricias mi rostro, tomo el borde tu camiseta y te la quito, no protestas si no que cooperas levantando los brazos para luego dejar ver tus hermosos senos, mi boca se apodera de uno de ellos, gimes de placer mientras vuelves a tomar mi cabello y enredas tus dedos en él. Dejo tu seno para volver a besarte en la boca, mientras acaricio una de tus piernas con mi mano. Buscas el botón de mi pantalón, lo desabrochas, bajas el cierre, puedes sentir mi erección, te retiras un poco para que me saque el pantalón, quedo en ropa interior, me saco los zapatos y los calcetines, vuelves a besarme mientras retiro tu pantalón para dejar ver unas pantaletas blancas, esta vez me pongo sobre ti, mientras acaricio tus rodillas hasta llegar a tus glúteos, me abrazas recorriendo mi espalda con tus finos dedos mientras sigo besándote con pasión, dejo tu boca para seguir con tu cuello, luego sigo con mi camino de besos hasta llegar nuevamente a uno de tus senos, mi lengua juega con tu pezón, eso eriza tu piel, puedo sentir como te aferras a mi cabello de pura excitación.

_**I...**_

No dejo tus piernas pero sí tu pezón, sigo bajando pero antes de llegar a tu vientre me retiro un poco y te saco las pantaletas para dejar ver toda la maravilla que la naturaleza te ha otorgado, bajo me sumerjo en ella para probar tu miel, mientras mi lengua juega allí, te aferras a las sábanas de la cama, no me retiro hasta que dejas de gemir para gritar mi nombre y llegar al clímax, dejo que te recuperes mientras te observo subir y bajar tu pecho agitadamente. Toco tu vientre con mi dedo índice, abres los ojos y me miras para decir un simple y sincero:

-Te amo.- te beso al escuchar tus palabras, vuelves a recorrer mi espalda con tus dedos y de vez en cuando aferrarte con ellos a mi espalda. Buscas mi bóxer, lo encuentras y me lo quitas, dejas al descubierto mi dureza, la tomas mientras sigues besándome, bajas y subes tu mano acariciando mi miembro, ahogo gemidos en tu boca, me separo de ti y me dejas, te miro directo a los ojos para confirmas mi siguiente acto, asientes, me pongo encima de ti y lentamente te comienzo a penetrar, es cierto hay una barrera, vuelvo a mirarte y vuelves a asentir, entonces mientras vuelvo a besarte te penetro completamente y ahogas un grito en mi boca, me alejo un poco de tu rostro sin salir de ti, me miras y sólo con eso logras decirme que estas bien, que deseas que continúe.

_**Fall.**_

Así lo hago, comienzo a salir y entrar de ti cada vez más rápidamente, ya no gimes, gritas, yo también lo hago hasta que juntos llegamos al clímax cuando grito tu nombre y tú el mío. Me dejo cae sobre ti y lentamente salgo de tu interior para recostarme a tu lado. Me miras con amor y me abrazas, te acurrucas en mi pecho, yo te acaricio el cabello y te digo:

-Gracias, Hermione.-me miras y me besas, luego vuelves a recostarte en mi pecho y nos tapas con las sábanas de tu cama. Cierras los ojos y no tardas en dormirte, yo tampoco espero demasiado para dormirme, no queda mucho para el amanecer pero estar contigo me hace dormir tranquilo.

Abro los ojos porque siento que acarician mi rostro, y me encuentro con tu mirada llena de ternura.

- Lo siento, no quise despertarte.-te disculpas.

- No te preocupes, como me gustaría despertar siempre así.- respondo sin mentir y con una sonrisa que me correspondes. Me besas, tu boca estás amarga como la mía porque acabamos de despertar, pero eso no me importa sigue siendo tu bella boca.

Ahora me miras preocupada y me dices.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Ron?- yo sé la respuesta a esa pregunta pero entiendo que tú no querrás herirlo.

- Primero que todo, no voy a permitir que te cases con él ahora, no ahora que se que mi amor es correspondido.-te respondo con convicción.

- No puedo casarme con él ahora, no te haría algo así, mi amor.-me emociono al escuchar tus últimas palabras.

- ¿Cómo le diremos todo esto?- cuestiono preocupado porque sigue siendo nuestro amigo.

- No lo sé, pero creo que debo hablar con él, decirle que no puedo casarme con él porque amo a otro hombre, pero no le diré que eres tú, ni lo que pasó anoche. No podemos decirle tan pronto lo nuestro.- me dices armando nuestro plan.

- ¿Lo nuestro?-cuestiono jugando, me miras con preocupación y tristeza a la vez.

- Creí que después de lo de anoche…-no dejo que termines y vuelvo hablar.

_**Without you, I'm Nothing.**_

- Por supuesto que hay un nosotros, no te haría eso mi vida, te amo y lo que más deseo en este mundo es que estés conmigo para siempre, quiero que seas mi novia, mi amante y también mi esposa.- tu expresión cambia rápidamente.

-Por un momento pensé otra cosa, yo también quiero ser tu novia, tu amante y más que nada tu esposa.-respondes y vuelvo a besarte.

- Cuando arreglemos todo esto del asunto de Ron y las cosas se hayan calmado un poco nos casaremos ¿está bien?- te propongo acariciando tu rostro.

- Sí, es lo mejor, hacerlo luego de solucionar todo.-me miras para luego desviar tu vista en un punto de la sala y me preocupo porque pareces asustada.

- Hermione, mi amor¿qué sucede?- vuelves a mirarme y con tu mirada me transmites tu preocupación.

- Harry, no nos hemos protegido y yo no tomo anticonceptivos¡Merlín! Harry estoy en mis días fértiles.- me respondes desesperándote y te sientas alejada de mí cubriendo tu desnudez con las sábanas. Me acerco y abrazo por la espalda para hablarte al oído.

- Cariño, no te preocupes, no me harías más feliz si me dieras un hijo, sé que es apresurado pero si ocurre, sería lo más maravilloso que podría pasarme.-respondo completamente feliz al imaginar que podríamos tener un hijo.

- Harry- dices volteándote para mirarme a los ojos- a mi también me haría feliz tener un hijo contigo, pero no nos hemos casado y aún no solucionamos el asunto con Ron.-dices aún preocupada.

- Si el matrimonio es un problema podemos casarnos hoy mismo y si lo dices por Ron, yo puedo hablar con él si quieres, pero no quiero que te agobies, lo que menos deseo es que te deprimas.-digo sinceramente.

_**Without you, I'm nothing.**_

- No Harry, debemos hablar los dos con él, explicarle y no es necesario que nos casemos hoy, hagámoslo cuando todo esté solucionado. Por ahora esperaré un par de días para intentar saber si estoy embarazada.-recuperas la calma y buscas tu ropa.

- Está bien.- respondo embobado por tu figura. Te vistes mientras te observo, desnudo en tu cama. Suena el timbre y me miras preocupada.

- Vístete mientras, debe ser el conserje, siempre me trae el correo por la mañana.- me dices mientras te pones la bata de baño que usabas ayer. Sales de la habitación cerrando la puerta y busco mi ropa, me visto, sin ponerme la camiseta y comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta para reunirme contigo en la sala, el hombre ya debió irse.

Abres la puerta de tu departamento y te encuentras con alguien que insiste en pasar, lo dejas entrar, yo aún estoy en tu habitación y todavía no me pongo ni los zapatos ni la camiseta. Cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta escucho tu nerviosa voz decir "¿Por qué no me esperas en el café de la esquina?, me baño y visto en cinco minutos, me voy de inmediato para allá". Me intriga saber a quien le haces esa propuesta, por alguna razón me invaden los celos y salgo de tu habitación con mi camiseta en mano.

Llego a la sala y veo que le insistes a la persona en que se vaya, pero él se queda en silencio y me mira sorprendido.

_**Without you, I'm nothing.**_

Rápidamente me pongo la camiseta y tú dices:

-Ron puedo explicártelo.- le tomas un hombro mientras él se acerca a mí.

- ¿Qué haces saliendo de la habitación de mi novia semidesnudo a esta hora de la mañana?- pregunta enfurecido y tan rojo como su cabello.

- Ron, tranquilo todo tiene una explicación.- respondo desesperado, ahora me arrepiento de mi curiosidad.

- ¡Pues exijo una explicación ahora o no sé que haré!-dice al límite de su paciencia.

- No hay mucho que explicar, es evidente porque vengo de allí a medio vestir.- respondo valientemente y me miras incrédula.

-¡Harry!- gritas demostrando que no te agradó mi respuesta.

- ¿Hermione como pudiste hacerme esto y con mi mejor amigo?- te pregunta desesperado.

- Ron, no sé que decirte, yo no quería que esto fuera así, lo siento.-dices para luego romper en llanto.

- Eres una puta, sí, una vulgar puta.-dice y levanta su mano para intentar golpearte.

- No te atrevas imbécil.-retengo su brazo y lo alejo de ti.

- ¡EL IMBÉCIL AQUÍ ERES TÚ, HIJO DE PUTA!- me golpea, yo sólo intento calmarlo y lo reduzco en el suelo.

- No vuelvas a intentar tocar a Hermione o te juro que te mataré, no te acerques nunca más a ella, no se casará contigo, dile a tu familia que se cancela la boda y cuéntales lo que has visto, dile que yo me casaré con Hermione porque la amo y ella a mí. Ahora vete si no quieres que te haga más daño.-lo amenacé mientras sigues llorando a pocos pasos de nosotros. Lo suelto y se pone de pie para salir de tu casa sin antes decir que nos odia y que lo hará por el resto de su vida. Cuando cierra la puerta me acerco a ti, me arrodillo y te pregunto:

-¿Estás bien?- te abrazo.

-Ahora sí, por un momento creí que me golpearía.-respondes y me abrazas.

- Pero no lo logró, no voy a permitir que te haga daño, ni él ni nadie.-te digo tomando tu rostro y mirándote fijamente. Me besas, luego hago que te pongas de pies junto a mí.

-Olvidemos todo esto y hagamos nuestra vida solos.-te propongo.

- Sí, Harry casémonos hoy, no quiero esperar un día más.-me respondes y me llenas nuevamente de felicidad.

- Prepárate, vendré a buscarte en una hora.- te digo, tomo mi abrigo, te beso en los labios y salgo para ir a buscar mi mejor traje para volver a buscarte.

- Aquí estaré lista señor Potter.- me dices antes que salga de tu departamento.

He vuelto a buscarte, uso el traje más elegante de mi armario, irónicamente el que usaría para tu boda con Ron. Toco el timbre y me abres la puerta con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Estás lista?- pregunto ansioso.

-Sí, pero no quise ponerme el traje de novia que usaría en mi boda con Ron, preferí ponerme este vestido.-me respondes abriendo la puerta y dejando ver un hermoso vestido color rosa que te llega hasta las rodillas.

- Te ves preciosa.- es lo único que puedo decir al verte.

_**Take the plan, spin it sideways.**_

Nos vamos al ministerio, todo el mundo nos mira con expresiones de extrañeza en ese lugar, pero las ignoramos, llegamos al lugar donde podremos casarnos, afortunadamente no hay nadie más que nosotros y el tramite no es demasiado largo, sólo un poco incomodo por las mirada de extrañeza del juez que nos casa.

Ya eres mi mujer y yo tu esposo. Vamos a mi hogar, ese que quería compartir contigo, allí nuevamente hacemos el amor. Exhausto te pregunto:

- ¿Cuándo te vendrás a vivir conmigo?- mientras te acaricio el cabello.

- No lo sé, tengo que organizar varios asuntos para poder venir a vivir aquí, pero prometo que no tardaré demasiado.-me dices y vuelves a besarme.

Ha pasado una semana y media desde que te dije que te amaba, desde que hicimos el amor por primera vez, desde que te convertiste en mi esposa. Llegas con tus pertenencias para definitivamente dormir conmigo mientras aún debes vender tus muebles. Acomodamos tus maletas en la sala para luego ir a acostarnos, cuando ya me he recostado en la cama llegas con semblante serio desde el baño y me dices:

-Te tengo un regalo.-me sorprendo y sin entender pregunto:

- ¿Cuál es?- intrigado al no ver que lleves uno en las manos. Buscas tu varita y pronuncias un hechizo que no conozco sobre tu vientre, este se ilumina con una luz blanca que lentamente toma un color azul.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- me preguntas con una sonrisa en le rostro. Salto de la cama para abrazarte.

-¡Estás embarazada!-grito mientras te sostengo entre mis brazo y giro de felicidad.

- Harry, te lo ruego bájame, me estoy mareando.- cumplo tu orden y te beso.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces, te amo Hermione.-te digo para luego besarte nuevamente.

- Yo también te amo Harry.-me dices con la voz más sincera que he escuchado.

Ahora sé que mi vida está completa, ya cuando duermes a mi lado y termino de escribir este relato para ti, lo único que puedo decirte es:

-Sin ti no soy nada Hermione, nunca fui nada hasta ahora que te tengo a mi lado y no te dejaré ir nunca.- en susurro, pero el más sincero que he pronunciado en mi vida, ahora puedo dormirme tranquilo porque sé que mi vida será feliz a tu lado.

_**Without you, I'm nothing at all.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de la Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado, tuve que ponerle rate para mayores de 18 para no tener problemas con la página, pero como verán no creo que sea tan así, partiendo de la base que yo tengo 15 años y escribí esto.

Si les gustó me dejan **REVIEW** y si no también.

Eso se cuidan y gracias por leer.

Bye,

Varelia Ashtray Girl


End file.
